Dai Suki~ Part 1
by Shinigami Baby
Summary: *Can't think of a summary* Ehh... another serious kinda deal from me.


Another serious kinda deal from yours truly. Warnings: starts off as 1x3, 4x3, 2x5, language, and somewhat limish. Flames will be laughed at for poor spelling and just plain ignorance. I think I've gotten my point across. Well, enjoy. =^_^=  
  
  
"Dai Suki" part 1  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Quatre opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that the room was extremely *white*. The second thing that hit him was the sterile smell. He blinked a few times before his vision fully came to him.  
  
"Ah, you're awake." A tired, but gentle voice said.  
  
Quatre turned his head a bit and saw Trowa sitting there. He smiled. "Trowa..."  
  
"Try not to talk too much, you're going to need your strength." Heero interrupted.  
  
Quatre quickly shut up. He looked at Heero, then at Trowa.  
  
"If you're wondering why you're here, Quatre, it's because-"  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I know why I'm here. I was stupid and I went back for Trowa. I'm sorry. I didn't know he was already out."  
  
"When that explosion went off, Duo went off on *me*. Saying I should have waited to see if everyone was out. But the mission comes first." Heero walked over to the door. "He woke up Trowa, you can finally go get some sleep now."  
  
And with that, the two boys left.  
  
'What does Heero mean 'finally'? Was Trowa here the whole time?' Quatre pondered this a bit before falling back to sleep.  
  
  
Duo ran up the hallway toward Heero and Trowa. "Is my little buddy alright?" He seemed just a *bit* worried. Trowa gave a relieved nod, Heero answered with a short "Hn.". Duo let out a happy wail and ran in the direction of the hospital room.  
  
"Duo, he needs his rest. Just let him sleep for a while. We can come see him again tomorrow." Heero stopped his braided teammate.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Fine, fine. Hey, do you guys think he'd be allowed to have candy? I wanna bring him some M&M's and Skittles... ooh! And those little chocolate cherries he likes and..."   
  
Duo babbled on about confections for the better part of the ride home as he shifted around in the back seat of the small car. Heero sat up in the passenger's seat, while Trowa drove.   
  
"God...." Duo exhaled, annoyed. "What is this crap we're listening to?"  
  
"I like it." Trowa said simply.  
  
Heero just shrugged. He could care less, really.  
  
Duo traced the palm of his hand with his braid. "Well can I change the station?"  
  
"No." Trowa answered.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon, please?"  
  
"Grrr..." Trowa was clearly irritated.  
  
Duo raised his hands in an 'I surreneder' pose and sat back. He began humming, which made Trowa turn up the radio louder to drown the noise out. Heero sighed. He just wanted to get the Hell out of that car before he had to kill one of them. And just about the time he was going to start throwing empty death threats, they reached the safe house.  
  
Relieved to be home, Duo hopped out of the car and made a mad dash for the house. Wufei looked up from his book for a moment as Duo barreled into the house screaming about candy, Trowa's crappy taste in music, and having to piss like a race horse. Duo stopped mid-rant to kiss Wufei quickly on the cheek before running into the bathroom to relieve himself. Wufei just chuckled and shook his head, continuing his book.  
  
Heero and Trowa entered the house looking quite tired. The hour-long ride was bad enough in the crappy car with no heat, but the hour-long ride with a jumpy, fidgety, complaining Duo was far worse. Wufei blinked. "So how's Quatre?"  
  
"He's fine. A little banged up, but fine." Heero said.  
  
Trowa shook his head and went to his room without making a sound.  
  
"What's his problem?"  
  
Heero folded his arms. "He still thinks that it's his fault. I tried explaining to him last night, but he didn't want to hear it." Heero's eyes narrowed. "Sometimes I wonder..."  
  
"Wonder what?" Wufei asked, slightly amused as he set his book on the table.  
  
"They're awfully close, Trowa and Quatre. Sometimes I just wonder if they have something going on behind my back."  
  
Wufei shrugged. "I doubt that."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo emerged from the bathroom, sighing happily. "Ahhh! I feel like a million bucks!" He stretched and flung himself onto the couch, his head landing in Wufei's lap.  
  
Wufei blushed slightly. "Maxwell..." He picked some snow out of Duo's hair. "Not in front of other people..."  
  
Duo grinned and threw his arms around Wufei's neck. "It's *just* Heero, Wu-bear. I doubt it bothers him."  
  
"I'm used to it by now..." Heero said coldly. Trowa never showed affection like *that*. He'd just touch his arm every now and then. Then he started thinking about Quatre again. He and Trowa were awfully touchy-feely. More so than *he* and Trowa were. Heero frowned.  
  
Noting Heero's expression, Duo spoke up. "Heero, if it bothers you, we'll stop..."   
  
Heero shook his head. "It's not that." He walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.  
  
Duo and Wufei looked at eachother and shrugged. Wufei adjusted Duo on his lap so that he wasn't crushing anything he'd need later on. "Is Yuy alright? Did something happen at the hospital?"  
  
Duo rested his head on Wufei's shoulder. "Pssh, you think I know? That guy's harder to read than Sanskrit. What's on TV?"   
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and found the remote between two couch cusions. "Here." He handed it to Duo.  
  
Duo quickly turned the TV on and flipped it to the desired channel. "Ahh, it's our show, Wu-bear." Duo said as he wiggled a bit on Wufei's lap, getting more comfortable.  
  
"So you don't know what's going on with him then?" Wufei asked, resting his chin on the top of Duo's head.  
  
"Mm-mm."  
  
"Well, it's Trowa. Heero thinks Trowa and Quatre have something going on." Wufei explained.  
  
"Ohh is that all? Geez, talk about insecurity. They're best friends. Hell, me and Quatsy are all chummy, but you don't get jealous."  
  
"That's because I trust you, cutie."  
  
Duo snuggled closer. "Mmmm... I like it when you get all sappy..."  
  
Wufei chuckled. "Let's go to bed."  
  
Duo practically dragged him up to their room.  
  
  
"...Okay, I'll make sure I stop by tomorrow to see you... I love you too. Bye." Trowa hung the phone up. He never saw Heero in the doorway.  
  
"Who was that?" Heero asked accusingly.  
  
Trowa jumped a bit. "God, Heero, you scared me."  
  
"Who was that?" Heero asked, this time more demandingly.  
  
Trowa blinked. "Why does it matter?"  
  
Heero walked over to the phone and hit redial.  
  
"Heero what are you-?" Trowa was cut off by Heero's glare.  
  
The other line picked up.   
  
"Hello?" A tired feminine voice answered.  
  
"Who is this?" Heero asked.  
  
"Huh? Who the Hell is this?" The voice asked.  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"You called me, you freak! Now who is this?"   
  
"It's Heero. Are you fucking Trowa?" Heero asked.  
  
Trowa was extremely embarassed.  
  
"What the HELL? I'm his *sister*, why would I be fucking him?"  
  
"Oh, it's you Catherine." Heero said, then hung the phone up. He looked at Trowa. "What?"  
  
"Get out of my room, please." Trowa said quietly.  
  
"I was ju-"  
  
"I said get out."  
  
Heero stood up. "Fine." He got up and slammed the door shut as he left.  
  
"Dick." Trowa said instantly after the door shut. Then he looked over at the phone again. He got up and locked the door first before dialing the hospital. It rang for what seemed like forever before someone answered.  
  
"Fatima Hospital."  
  
"Can I have the extension for Quatre Raberba Winner's room, please?" Trowa said quietly.  
  
"Just a minute..." The receptionist said before connecting the line.  
  
"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked.  
  
"Quatre... it's me, Trowa."  
  
"Hi Trowa. Why are you calling so late? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Hai. Everything's fine. I just wanted to apologize. I'm the reason you're in the hospital right now and-"  
  
"Trowa... it's okay." Quatre smiled. "I don't blame you. It was my own fault that I went back into that building. I was just so scared because I hadn't seen you leave. I thought maybe you were still in there."  
  
Trowa was quiet for a minute or two, then remembered that breathing was always a good idea. "It's still my fault. I should have contacted everyone and let them know that I got out first."  
  
"It's alright, Trowa. Don't blame yourself. And don't blame Heero either. He didn't know I was still in there when he triggered the explosion."  
  
'Somehow I doubt that...' Trowa thought. "..."  
  
"My feelings are going to be a liability one day, I just know it. I won't be able to take the mission first and you guys second." Quatre said sadly.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Don't ever apologize for having feelings, Quatre. Emotions are not a liability either. Okay?"  
  
"I guess... Hey Trowa?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm really tired. Do you think-"  
  
Trowa smiled. "Go ahead. Go to sleep."  
  
Quatre tried not to yawn. "Mmmm... goodnight Trowa. I'm glad you called me."  
  
"I am too. Goodnight Quatre."  
  
They hung up.  
  
  
Quatre put the phone down and stared misbelievingly at it. Did Trowa just call him? Quatre sighed happily and laid back down, sleep claiming him almost instantly.  
  
  
'Well, I can honestly say I feel better now...' Trowa thought, laying down. He stared at the cracked cieling and tried to make out little pictures in the patterns. The most he could come up with was a donut and Goofy. He sighed and rolled onto his stomach, hugging his pillow. 'Heero's gonna have a field day with this... if he ever finds out that I called Quatre, he'd be so mad...' He rolled onto his side. 'But Heero doesn't own me.' He looked down at his hands. 'And I don't see a ring anywhere...' Trowa nodded to himself. 'I'm not doing anything wrong.'  
  
His reasons for his feelings justified, Trowa slipped out of his clothes and got under the blankets, ready to have dream after dream of his lovely Quatre.   
  
  
Duo was standing at the stove, the next morning singing loudy and obnoxiously while flipping heart-shaped pancakes. "Say my naaaame say my naaame..." Wufei and Heero watched in mild intrest as Duo served their breakfast. "The heart-shaped ones are for you, Wuffy-love." Duo said, smiling as he sat down.  
  
"Where's Trowa this morning?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Hn. He left early to go visit Catherine. He won't be back until later tonight."  
  
"What's the 'hn' for? Is he not allowed to see his sister now that you two are a 'thing'?" Duo asked.  
  
"Duo..." Wufei began.  
  
Duo raised his hand in a silencing motion at Wufei. "Seriously now, Heero." It was unlike Duo to be so serious like this, so something must have been bothering him about it.   
  
Heero stood up and left the room. "You guys don't get it."   
  
Wufei looked at Duo and wiped some pancake mix from his cheek. "You pissed him off, you know."  
  
Duo folded his arms. "Good. He deserves it."  
  
"You don't care that you pissed him off?"  
  
"Nope." Duo said, beginning to eat. He took a bite out of one of his pancakes and cringed. "These aren't quite done yet..."   
  
Wufei sighed and shook his head as Duo got up and took the plate with the pancakes on it to finish cooking them.  
  
  
"I still can't believe you're with that jerk!" Catherine scolded her little brother. "He's so possesive, it's almost scary, Trowa. Haven't you ever seen the movie 'Fear'!?"  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes, used to this same repetitive conversation. "Cathy, just calm down. You don't know Heero like I do. He's not all that bad."  
  
Catherine put her hands on her hips. "Really? So is this before or *after* the sex?"  
  
"We haven't had sex."  
  
"Look Trowa, I'm only saying this because I love you: The guy's no good. Sure, he may act all nice when the two of you are alone, but what about when you're around other people? Don't make me bring up last night..."  
  
"Cathy..."  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet." Catherine said sternly. "What about Quatre?"  
  
"Quatre? He's got nothing to do with this." Trowa insisted.  
  
Catherine could always tell when he brother was lying. And Trowa was lying his ass off. "He's got *everything* to do with this." She said sassily.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well? What's going on here? You can't leave me in the dark about this!" Catherine prodded Trowa in the ribs.  
  
Trowa made a grunting sound and stood up. "It's a long story. I'm gonna want some dinner."  
  
Catherine's eyes widened. "You're going to make me cook, aren't you?"  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
Catherine folded her arms across her chest, smiling. "You little bastard."  
  
"Heh..."   
  
"Well, come on then." Catherine led the way to her trailer.  
  
  
During their dinner, Trowa relayed the events of the mission to Catherine and how Heero triggered the explosion while Quatre was still inside.  
  
"And you think he did that by accident? Trowa Trowa Trowa..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are so naive! Heero thinks Quatre is coming between you two. So he's doing really... drastic things."  
  
Trowa took a moment for this to sink in.  
  
"He is, isn't he?" Catherine asked.  
  
"He is what?"  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"If anything it was Heero who came between me and Quatre." Trowa said defiantly.  
  
Catherine leaned over the table. "I knew it! You *always* had it for Quatre, didn't you!?"  
  
//_-* "Catherine... do you want me to explain or not?"  
  
Catherine sat back down. "Go on..."  
  
Trowa went on telling her about how after he brought Heero back with him from when he self-destructed with Wing ZERO. He had felt bad for Heero being in his current state, but Heero took it to mean something more. So, Trowa had just been going along with it since he wasn't sure how Quatre felt for him.  
  
"...But I don't know how much more I can take, Cathy."  
  
Catherine patted her brother's back. "You know, you should just tell him what you just told me."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "It's not as easy as that."  
  
"So you'd rather suffer with Heero than be happy with Quatre?"  
  
"I don't even know if Quatre returns my feelings."  
  
Catherine cracked up. "You were here the day he came for you. It was written all over his face that he loves you. Geez, you really are dense. Must be all that hair crap you go through. It must be seeping into your brain or something."  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. "You're soooo funny..."  
  
"I try." Catherine smiled. She got up and cleared the table. Trowa leaned back in his chair and stretched. "Hey Trowa... let's go see Quatre."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Right now, c'mon!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the door.  
  
Not being one to argue, Trowa obeyed his older sister.  
  
  
Quatre sighed. 'Allah, this is so booooring... I don't want to wait until tomorrow to get out of here.'   
  
A knock came to the door and a nurse slipped in. "Mister Winner? Visitors." She ushered in Catherine and Trowa.  
  
Quatre's face lit up. "Trowa!" 'Damn, that sounded obvious...' "Catherine!" '...sloppy save...'  
  
"How are you feeling Quatre? I heard about the incident and decided to come see if you were alright." Catherine said.  
  
Quatre sat up. "I'm fine. I get out of here tomorrow. You guys can sit down if you want."  
  
Catherine shook her head. "I would, but I gotta get back to the animals before I get fired." She headed for the door. "I'll call myself a cab. Bye Quatre, Trowa." She winked and left.  
  
Trowa looked down at the chair beside the bed and sat down. "Feeling better?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "I've been worse. I just want to get out of here. It's too quiet, I hate the hospital smell, the food sucks, and I miss you-and everyone else."  
  
"Too quiet? Are you saying that you *miss* having a room next to Duo and Wufei?" Trowa asked, the smallest hints of a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I don't miss *that*, I guess." Quatre laughed.  
  
'Such a lovely sound...' Trowa thought.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I... what I mean is that... how can I say this?"  
  
Trowa smiled barely. 'He's so cute...'  
  
"...Is Heero around?" Quatre asked finally.  
  
Trowa shook his head.  
  
Quatre took a deep breath. "How do you feel about me?"  
  
"I... you're my best friend."  
  
"I see." Quatre swallowed.  
  
"Why are you asking me that anyway, Quatre?"  
  
"It's nothing important. I just thought- nevermind, it's nothingIloveyou."  
  
Trowa blinked a few times.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened and he quickly clamped his hands over his mouth.   
  
"Quatre did you-?"  
  
"Gomen ... I couldn't hold it in any longer." Quatre's eyes looked down. "You can hate me now for trying to come in between you and Heero."  
  
Trowa ran long fingers over Quatre's delicate hand, then brought the hand to his lips. "Heero came between us, Little One."  
  
'Please don't let this be a dream...' Quatre thought.  
  
"Quatre... I can't let Heero know about this. Please don't talk about this with anyone, okay?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre nodded hesitantly. "Alright."  
  
Trowa smiled faintly. "I have to go back now. Do you want me to call you again tonight?"  
  
"I'd like that a lot." Quatre said sleepily.  
  
Trowa stood up and pressed his lips to Quatre's forehead. "I'll call, then. Ja."  
  
"Mmm... ja, Trowa." Quatre said as Trowa left the hospital room.  
  
  
Heero sat hunched over his laptop, typing away as the TV blared. He grunted, unable to concentrate over Christopher Lowell's voice. "Would you turn that down, Duo?"  
  
Duo, oblivious, still had his eyes glued to the TV. The volume was up so high, he couldn't hear Heero's request.   
  
"Duo!" Heero shouted.  
  
Duo blinked a few times, then turned around. "Hai, Heero?"  
  
"Turn it DOWN."  
  
Duo sighed. "You don't have to YELL." He turned back around and turned it down as asked.  
  
Wufei stood at the top of the stairs. "What's going on down here?"  
  
"Heero was just yelling at me again." Duo teased.  
  
"Hn." Heero continued to type.  
  
Wufei blinked. "....'K."  
  
The front door opened and Trowa stepped in from the snow, then toed his shoes off.  
  
"Oi! Close the door, you're letting all the heat out!" Duo shouted, running over to the door and shutting it. "So how did things go at Catherine's?"  
  
'Catherine's? Oh... right...' "She's doing fine." Trowa answered, taking off his coat.  
  
Heero breathed in a bit as Trowa walked by... he had hospital smell on him. "How's Quatre doing today?"  
  
Trowa stopped. "He's okay... They're letting him out tomorrow. Catherine was happy to see that he was alright."  
  
"Hn." More typing.  
  
Trowa looked at Heero questioningly before sitting down beside him. "Are you okay, Heero?" He asked quietly, not wanting Duo or Wufei to hear him.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Heero, Catherine wanted to see him."  
  
Still typing. Frustrated, Trowa went up to his room to take a nap.  
  
"Talk about communication problems..." Duo whispered to Wufei, who nudged him in the ribs to keep quiet.  
  
  
'How can I break it off without making him mad at me?' Trowa wondered. He had been with Heero for quite a while and wondered how he would take it. Before he could ponder this matter further, a knock came to the door. "Come in." Trowa sighed.  
  
Heero stepped in quiety and sat down on the bed with Trowa. "I'm sorry I got mad down there." He said gently, brushing Trowa's bangs from his face and kissing his cheek.  
  
Trowa felt a bit uncomfortable. Heero was hardly affectionate. They rarely kissed, if anything else. He felt Heero's hand curl around his waist as he laid down beside him. Then Heero's leg found it's way between Trowa's. "Heero-"  
  
"Shh. I'm nervous too." Heero said, rubbing himself on Trowa's leg and kissing his neck.  
  
Trowa squirmed a bit. "I'm not ready for that, Heero. Please stop it."  
  
"You don't mean that, do you?" Heero's hand moved down Trowa's stomach and untucked Trowa's shirt. Then, it slid up his chest, rubbing the tight muscles.  
  
Trowa couldn't deny that it felt good. Unaware, he let out a soft moan.  
  
"See? I knew you liked this." Heero purred. His fingers teased a nipple, then pinched it.  
  
Trowa writhed under Heero. "Heero, I don't want this..."  
  
"Hn. You're body's telling me otherwise..." Heero smirked. His hand left Trowa's chest and began to undo Trowa's jeans.  
  
"Heero, no." Trowa sat up and buttoned them.  
  
Heero frowned. "That's no fair." He pushed Trowa down and pinned his arms over his head, while he straddled him. "I've waited far too long for this. You won't deny me this body any longer."  
  
"Heero, stop it!" Trowa begged.  
  
Heero paused and looked down at Trowa.  
  
"Please..." He added quietly.  
  
Heero sighed and got off him. "Do you plan on *ever* letting me?"  
  
Trowa looked away.  
  
"You don't, do you?"  
  
Trowa shook his head.  
  
"What the hell kind of lover are you if I can't even fuck you?!" Heero asked harshly.  
  
"If that's all you want from me, then please don't talk to me anymore." Trowa said quietly.  
  
"Hn. You'd probably suck anyway." Heero left the room, slamming the door.  
  
Trowa laid down and let out a sigh. His gaze shifted from the cieling to the phone. "Hmm..."  
  
  
knock knock  
  
"Yes?" Quatre replied. He looked away from the TV to the door. "Trowa? Didn't you just leave a little while ago?"  
  
Trowa sat in the chair by the bed. "Would you like me to leave?"  
  
Quatre shook his head while trying not to smile too much. "I'm just surprised that you came back here."  
  
Trowa shrugged. "I'd rather not be at the safe house right now. Heero and I... I think it's over. He wasn't in the best of moods when I left."  
  
"I see." Quatre sat up. "So you'd rather hang out with me in a hospital room?"  
  
"If it's okay with you."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Of course it is. So... what do you want to do?"  
  
"Talk?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened. "Talk? You?!" He teased playfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You *never* want to talk."  
  
"I just never have much to say, that's all." Trowa defended himself.  
  
"Okay. So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Something happened to me tonight." Trowa started. "Heero... he tried to have sex with me."  
  
Quatre frowned.  
  
"I didn't let him though. I can't bring myself to do that with someone I don't love, besides I don't think that he-" Trowa stopped.  
  
"Trowa, I'm so sorry..." Quatre said sadly. "You don't have to talk about this if you want."  
  
"I feel like I need to tell someone about it. And I'd like to tell you." Trowa said. "...He made me feel used, I just couldn't stay there. And after I told you what I did earlier, I felt it was only right that I deny myself to Heero." Trowa cleared his throat.  
  
"Trowa..." Was all Quatre could say.  
  
"He's probably going to be angry when I go back."  
  
"You don't have to go back alone." Quatre offered. "You can stay here tonight and I'll go with you when I get to leave tomorrow. Then the three of us can settle this."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "He already suspects something's going on between us."  
  
"Well, isn't there?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa felt a smile tug at his lips. He nodded.  
  
"He wouldn't be wrong then." Quatre said, fixing the large hospital gown so it didn't show off so much of his shoulder. He didn't want Trowa to get the wrong idea... well it really wouldn't be the wrong idea, but he just didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.  
  
"True." Trowa agreed. "But, I'm beginning to suspect that he triggered that explosion early on purpose."  
  
Quatre blinked. "Heero would do something like that?"  
  
Trowa shrugged. "It was an idea Catherine planted in my head. But still, it doesn't seem too far fetched. And if it's true, then God only knows what Heero's going to do next."  
  
Quatre shivered a bit. He was genuinely scared. To think of someone who he'd come to know so well to do something like that seemed too scary to be real. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"I don't know, Quatre." Trowa stood up and walked over to Quatre's bed, sitting on the side of it. "But I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you."  
  
Quatre leaned forward and pulled himself close to Trowa, resting his head on his shoulder and his arms tightly around his waist. Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre and rocked him gently. "Dai suki, Quatre." Trowa said softly into his hair.  
  
Quatre responded by kissing his neck. It didn't make Trowa feel the way Heero made him feel when he did that. He actually liked it this time. "Dai suki..." Quatre whispered.  
  
Quatre's hot breath made Trowa shake. He slowly laid Quatre onto the bed and stared at the aqua eyes looking back at him. "May I kiss you?" Trowa asked innocently.  
  
Quatre nodded, wanting this very much.  
  
Trowa leaned forward and moved Quatre's bangs from his face. Quatre pushed Trowa's bangs aside and closed his eyes. Their lips met hesitantly at first, but modesty was forgotten almost instantly as Quatre opened his mouth a bit and ran his tongue across Trowa's bottom lip, demanding entry. Trowa complied and Quatre explored his warm mouth.  
  
Trowa moaned softly and paid back in kind, running his tongue into Quatre's welcoming mouth, enjoying his taste. "Mmm... Quatre..."  
  
  
Duo sat on the couch, staring at the clock on the VCR.  
  
12:00  
  
12:00  
  
12:00  
  
12:00  
  
Wufei walked into the living room and stopped behind the couch, resting his hands on Duo's shoulders. "When are you coming to bed?"  
  
"When Trowa comes home." Duo said quietly. "I wanna be around, just incase Heero tries something when he gets in."  
  
Wufei climbed over the couch and sat beside Duo, resting his head on his shoulder. "Do you really think something will happen?"  
  
"Something could happen." Duo took Wufei's hair out of its tie and ruffled it a bit. "You know, you should wear your hair down more often. It's really sexy."  
  
"Only for you." Wufei kissed him. "So, what time do you expect Trowa to come back?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "I have noooo idea. He just left saying he was going out."  
  
As if on cue, Trowa appeared in the doorway. Remembering Duo's little rant from before, he shut the door quickly, then brushed some snow off his shoulders. Duo poked his head over the couch. "It's about damn time you came home. What time is it anyway?" Duo looked over at the VCR clock. "It's 12:00! Shame on you, Trowa..." Duo shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
Trowa looked down at his watch. "Duo, it's 10:26... that VCR always says it's 12:00. No one knows how to set the timer. Remember?"  
  
Duo quickly turned around, examining the clock carefully. "Is that why it blinks?"  
  
Wufei sighed. "Yes, my baka no kawaii."  
  
Duo grinned and turned to Trowa. "We figured we'd stay down here and tough it out with you incase Heero tries anything."  
  
Trowa joined the two of them on the couch. "Thanks. After that 'accidental' explosion Quatre got caught in, I don't think it would be a good idea to be alone. I just feel so guilty with him alone in that room."  
  
"Oooh is that where you were?" Duo asked, teasingly.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"That's just so cute!" Duo clapped his hands together. Then he looked at Wufei. "Would you visit me in the hospital?"  
  
Wufei smirked. "I'd spend every waking moment there until you got better."  
  
"Aww!" Duo threw his arms around Wufei and kissed his cheek affectionately.  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. "If I ever get like you two, I give you my full permission to shoot me."  
  
Duo laughed and slapped Trowa hard on the back. "Ohh Tro, you're too much man!"  
  
Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Being serious Trowa, if you feel uneasy about staying alone in your room, you're more than welcome to sleep on the spare bed in our room." Wufei said.  
  
Trowa nodded. "That might be a good idea."  
  
  
Heero overheard this whole conversation from the top of the stairs. Did they really think that way about him? Hurt by his supposed 'friends' words, Heero went to his room. Sitting on his bed, Heero wondered 'They really think that I'm capable of hurting Quatre on purpose? It was for the mission... the mission always comes first right? And Trowa... doesn't he care?' He laid down and contemplated these things until he fell asleep.  
  
END part one  
  
  
=^_^= Ahh, so dramatic! Part two's coming sometime, I need to think of some things. Oh yeah, if you guys didn't already know, "Dai Suki" is equivalent to "I like you" or something close to that. It's just a cute affectionate phrase that I love. Thank you Ani-chan for reading this for meeee! *thinks if she has anything else to say* Errrrm.... oh yeah! So how should Heero act when Quatre gets back? I'm taking votes on this to decide how I'm going to handle this delicate situation. Also as I type this: STILL no one has gotten the right couple in "Meeting After Dark". I made it hard to guess on purpose! MWAHAHA! No one will EVER guess! So far a LOT of you think it's Duo and Wufei, but as much as I love 'em, it's not! Keep guessing minna! You'll get it! There are only so many possible pairings... Okees, I've said all there is to say. Ja ne minna-san! =^.^= *sits there and tries to think of a title for this damn fic now...*  
  
~Shinigami Baby *blows kisses* "muuuah!" 


End file.
